falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Metro Central
(interior) (MC map marker) |terminal =Metro Central terminal entries }} Metro Central, or Metro Center, is part of the underground metro system beneath the Capital Wasteland, and the largest metro station in the region. It is not controlled by any faction, instead being infested by feral ghouls and vicious dogs. This metro station is the station where the Red Line and the White Line meet. Background Metro Central was once the main D.C. Metro hub, where the east-west bound Red Line and the south-north bound White Line cross. Though the trains have not been running for two hundred years, the tunnels remain a quick and ready way of moving about through the DC area. Due to its strategic importance, it has been the battleground of several skirmishes between raiders, the Talon Company, and the feral ghouls. The aftermath of these skirmishes have left several members' corpses of said factions scattered all around the station, with two barricades still left standing. One, located at the end of the service passage eastbound to Foggy Bottom station and previously held by the Talon Company, was completely overrun by the feral ghouls; another, holding the northbound service passage to the Dupont Circle station, is still manned by the only two raider survivors. Metro Central is also used by the Brotherhood of Steel to reach their Mall outpost (as evident by their markings on the tunnels' walls), and at least one escaped slave tried to make their way through the southbound line. Layout The main entrance from Pennsylvania Avenue is a corridor with two doors; one leads to the large circular lobby, and the other door leads to the administrative office. The lobby leads to two restrooms, and is occupied by two leveled feral ghouls; the office has a dormant protectron which can be activated via the wall terminal nearby (Average lock). The protectron will patrol the entrance tunnel and the area near the escalators, and it will become hostile to the player unless a metro ticket is produced. The station has been divided into two stacked levels; the first holds the White Line terminus, and the second the Red Line's. Most of the train tunnels have collapsed at some point, leaving the service rooms the only way to reach the other stations. The White Line terminus is remarkable in that a small portion of the ceiling has crumbled beneath a blue Corvega (which can still be found bellow the fissure), allowing a great deal of light to come from outside. In the southwest corner, behind the trains, there is a female Talon Company mercenary sprawled out among the skeletons and another in the southeast corner. Following the westbound track eastward is a small irradiated storage room filled with toxic waste barrels, and a door leading to Freedom Street station. Continuing down the tracks will lead the player to a small alcove with two generators and the corpse of a female Talon Company mercenary. Following the eastbound track westward will lead to the corpse of yet another female Talon Company, as well as their abandoned barricade and the service door leading to the Foggy Bottom station. The White Line level holds altogether nine feral ghouls. Down in the Red Line terminus and following the southbound track south will be four vicious dogs and a tiny locked (Average lock) room containing, among other loot, a Pugilism Illustrated skill book, two first aid kits, and assorted chems. Turning right to the northbound tracks will lead to a small barricade with a a few ammo boxes and a dead raider behind it, as well as the passageway to the Museum station (marked by a Brotherhood of Steel symbol). Following the southbound track north is the corpse of a female slave (carrying the directions to the Temple of the Union) and four leveled feral ghouls. East of there will be the last two raider holdouts, barricaded and fighting another two feral ghouls. Past the barricade lies the service door leading to the Dupont Circle station. The Red Line level holds altogether two raiders, four vicious dogs, and eleven feral ghouls. Notable loot Appearances Metro Central appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Metro_Central_panorama.png FO3 PI Metro Central.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated CetralMetroCrashA.jpg|Corvega crashed through ceiling fissure FO3 DE Metro Central.jpg|Dean's Electronics Category:Red Line Metro Stations Category:White Line Metro Stations de:Metro Central es:Estación central de Metro ru:Метро-центр uk:Метро-центр zh:地鐵中心